nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sg i0 spconst
This file contains most of the constants used in the Grimoire, including all all constants directly related to spells or their effects. It defines no functions. Includes *SG_I0_FeatConst Constants *int ALIGNMENT_AXIS_GOODEVIL *int ALIGNMENT_AXIS_LAWCHAOS *int SPELL_SG_CALM_EMOTIONS *int SPELL_SG_CAUSE_FEAR *int SPELL_EAGLES_SPLENDOR = SPELL_EAGLE_SPLEDOR; *int SPELL_SG_PROTECTION_FROM_ELEMENTS_ACID *int SPELL_SG_PROTECTION_FROM_ELEMENTS_COLD *int SPELL_SG_PROTECTION_FROM_ELEMENTS_ELECTRICITY *int SPELL_SG_PROTECTION_FROM_ELEMENTS_FIRE *int SPELL_SG_PROTECTION_FROM_ELEMENTS_SONIC *int SPELL_SG_ENDURE_ELEMENTS_ACID *int SPELL_SG_ENDURE_ELEMENTS_COLD *int SPELL_SG_ENDURE_ELEMENTS_ELECTRICITY *int SPELL_SG_ENDURE_ELEMENTS_FIRE *int SPELL_SG_ENDURE_ELEMENTS_SONIC *int SPELL_SG_RESIST_ELEMENTS_ACID *int SPELL_SG_RESIST_ELEMENTS_COLD *int SPELL_SG_RESIST_ELEMENTS_ELECTRICITY *int SPELL_SG_RESIST_ELEMENTS_FIRE *int SPELL_SG_RESIST_ELEMENTS_SONIC *int SPELL_SG_ACID_SPITTLE *int SPELL_SG_ACID_STORM *int SPELL_SG_AGANAZZARS_SCORCHER *int SPELL_SG_ALARM *int SPELL_SG_ANIMAL_SHAPES *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_NORMAL *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_DIRE *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_BEAR *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_PANTHER *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_WOLF *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_BOAR *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_BADGER *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_DBEAR *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_DPANTHER *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_DWOLF *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_DBOAR *int SPELL_SG_ANISHAPE_DBADGER *int SPELL_SG_ANIMATE_SHADOW *int SPELL_SG_ARMOR_DARKNESS *int SPELL_SG_ARMOR_UNDEATH *int SPELL_SG_BANISH_SHADOW *int SPELL_SG_BATTLECRY *int SPELL_SG_BLACKFLAME *int SPELL_SG_BLOODSTORM *int SPELL_SG_BLUR *int SPELL_SG_CALM_ANIMALS *int SPELL_SG_SCARE *int SPELL_SG_CHAMELEON_SKIN *int SPELL_SG_CHAOS_HAMMER *int SPELL_SG_CHILL_TOUCH *int SPELL_SG_CLOAK_RIGHTEOUSNESS *int SPELL_SG_COMP_STRIFE *int SPELL_SG_CONDEMNED *int SPELL_SG_DARKBOLT *int SPELL_SG_DARTAN_SBOLT *int SPELL_SG_DICTUM *int SPELL_SG_DIMENSION_DOOR *int SPELL_SG_DISAPPEAR *int SPELL_SG_DOLOMAR_WAVE *int SPELL_SG_ELE_SWARM_AIR *int SPELL_SG_ELE_SWARM_EARTH *int SPELL_SG_ELE_SWARM_FIRE *int SPELL_SG_ELE_SWARM_WATER *int SPELL_SG_FIRE_SHIELD_COLD *int SPELL_SG_FIRE_SHIELD_HOT *int SPELL_SG_FLAME_BOLT *int SPELL_SG_FLASH *int SPELL_SG_FLENSING *int SPELL_SG_FOG_CLOUD *int SPELL_SG_FREEZING_CURSE *int SPELL_SG_GANEST_FARSTRIKE *int SPELL_SG_GLITTERDUST *int SPELL_SG_GREATER_HEALING_CIRCLE *int SPELL_SG_HOLY_WORD *int SPELL_SG_INCAPACITATE *int SPELL_SG_LEECH_FIELD *int SPELL_SG_LIFE_TRANSFER *int SPELL_SG_LOV_TORMENTS *int SPELL_SG_MSE_DARKNESS *int SPELL_SG_MSE_FLAME_BOLT *int SPELL_SG_MSE_GANSTRIKE *int SPELL_SG_MSE_MAGMISSILE *int SPELL_SG_MSC_GREASE *int SPELL_SG_MSC_MAGE_ARMOR *int SPELL_SG_MSC_SUMM_SHAD *int SPELL_SG_MINOR_SHAD_CONJ *int SPELL_SG_MINOR_SHAD_EVOC *int SPELL_SG_POWER_WORD_THUNDER *int SPELL_SG_PROTECTION_CANTRIPS *int SPELL_SG_PROTECTION_PARALYSIS *int SPELL_SG_PURIFY_FLAMES *int SPELL_SG_RABBIT_FEET *int SPELL_SG_REPEL_VERMIN *int SPELL_SG_SHADOW_STORM *int SPELL_SG_SNILLOC_SNOWBALL *int SPELL_SG_TALOS_WRATH *int SPELL_SG_WORD_OF_CHAOS *int SPELL_SG_DEST_SMITE *int SPELL_SG_ORC_SMITE *int SPELL_SG_FAERIE_FIRE *int SPELL_SG_ACID_ORB *int SPELL_SG_COLD_ORB *int SPELL_SG_ELECTRIC_ORB *int SPELL_SG_FIRE_ORB *int SPELL_SG_SONIC_ORB *int SPELL_SG_LESSER_ACID_ORB *int SPELL_SG_LESSER_COLD_ORB *int SPELL_SG_LESSER_ELECTRIC_ORB *int SPELL_SG_LESSER_FIRE_ORB *int SPELL_SG_LESSER_SONIC_ORB *int SPELL_SG_HOLY_SMITE *int SPELL_SG_ORDERS_WRATH *int SPELL_SG_UNHOLY_BLIGHT *int SPELL_SG_REP_CRITICAL_DAMAGE *int SPELL_SG_REP_LIGHT_DAMAGE *int SPELL_SG_REP_MINOR_DAMAGE *int SPELL_SG_REP_MODERATE_DAMAGE *int SPELL_SG_REP_SERIOUS_DAMAGE *int SPELL_SG_ICE_BURST *int SPELL_SG_FALSE_LIFE *int SPELL_SG_ENERGY_IMMUNITY *int SPELL_SG_ENERGY_IMMUNE_ACID *int SPELL_SG_ENERGY_IMMUNE_COLD *int SPELL_SG_ENERGY_IMMUNE_ELECTRICITY *int SPELL_SG_ENERGY_IMMUNE_FIRE *int SPELL_SG_ENERGY_IMMUNE_SONIC *int SPELL_SG_ENHANCE_FAMILIAR *int SPELL_SG_MASS_RESIST_ELEMENTS *int SPELL_SG_MASS_RESIST_ELEMENTS_ACID *int SPELL_SG_MASS_RESIST_ELEMENTS_COLD *int SPELL_SG_MASS_RESIST_ELEMENTS_ELECTRICITY *int SPELL_SG_MASS_RESIST_ELEMENTS_FIRE *int SPELL_SG_MASS_RESIST_ELEMENTS_SONIC *int SPELL_SG_NEG_ENERGY_WAVE *int SPELL_SG_NEG_ENERGY_WAVE_REBUKE *int SPELL_SG_NEG_ENERGY_WAVE_BOLSTER *int SPELL_SG_MASS_DARKVISION *int SPELL_SG_FORTIFY_FAMILIAR *int SPELL_SG_BLASPHEMY *int SPELL_SG_RECITATION *int SPELL_SG_SONIC_BLAST *int SPELLABILITY_SG_SPLENDOR_OF_EAGLES *int SPELLABILITY_SG_FREEDOM_OF_MOVEMENT *int SPELLABILITY_SG_DEATH_TOUCH *int SPELL_SG_DISINTEGRATE *int SPELL_SG_ICE_KNIFE *int SPELL_SG_AZUTH_SPELL_SHIELD *int SPELL_SG_AZUTH_SPSH1 *int SPELL_SG_AZUTH_SPSH3 *int SPELL_SG_AZUTH_SPSH5 *int SPELL_SG_AZUTH_SPSH10 *int SPELL_SG_AZUTH_SPSH15 *int SPELL_SG_POWER_WORD_BLIND *int SPELL_SG_ANIMAL_GROWTH *int SPELL_SG_ANTILIFE_SHELL *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_IX_CHAOS *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_IX_GOOD *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_IX_EVIL *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_IX_LAW *int SPELL_SG_HEMORRHAGE *int SPELL_SG_STYPTIC *int SPELL_SG_COMPREHEND_LANGUAGES *int SPELL_SG_MORD_FORCE_MISSILE *int SPELL_SG_IRON_BODY *int SPELL_SG_CLOAK_CHAOS_HIT *int SPELL_SG_HOLY_AURA_HIT *int SPELL_SG_SHIELD_LAW_HIT *int SPELL_SG_UNHOLY_AURA_HIT *int SPELL_SG_DISRUPT_UNDEAD *int SPELL_SG_HORIZIKAULS_COUGH *int SPELL_SG_SHOCKING_GRASP *int SPELL_SG_SPIRIT_WORM *int SPELL_SG_DAYLIGHT *int SPELL_SG_PROT_THIRST_HUNGER *int SPELL_SG_CORPSE_VISAGE *int SPELL_SG_CHROMATIC_ORB_LVLS15 *int SPELL_SG_CHROMATIC_ORB_LVLS69 *int SPELL_SG_CHROMATIC_ORB_WHITE *int SPELL_SG_CHROMATIC_ORB_RED *int SPELL_SG_CHROMATIC_ORB_ORANGE *int SPELL_SG_CHROMATIC_ORB_YELLOW *int SPELL_SG_CHROMATIC_ORB_GREEN *int SPELL_SG_CHROMATIC_ORB_TURQUOISE *int SPELL_SG_CHROMATIC_ORB_BLUE *int SPELL_SG_CHROMATIC_ORB_VIOLET *int SPELL_SG_CHROMATIC_ORB_BLACK *int SPELL_SG_INVISIBILITY_TO_ANIMALS *int SPELL_SG_INVISIBILITY_TO_UNDEAD *int SPELL_SG_FAITH_HEALING *int SPELL_SG_HERALDS_CALL *int SPELL_SG_SILVERBEARD *int SPELL_SG_STRATEGIC_CHARGE *int SPELL_SG_TOWERING_OAK *int SPELL_SG_CURSE_OF_ILL_FORTUNE *int SPELL_SG_HAND_OF_DIVINITY *int SPELL_SG_IGEDRAZAARS_MIASMA *int SPELL_SG_LIFE_BOLT *int SPELL_SG_SPELL_SHIELD *int SPELL_SG_BLINDSIGHT *int SPELL_SG_FORCEWARD *int SPELL_SG_HAUNTING_TUNE *int SPELL_SG_HEALING_TOUCH *int SPELL_SG_RIGHTEOUS_FURY *int SPELL_SG_RIGHTEOUS_FURY_HIT *int SPELL_SG_SPIDER_POISON *int SPELL_SG_UNDEAD_BANE_WEAPON *int SPELL_SG_FAVOR_OF_ILMATER *int SPELL_SG_FAVOR_OF_ILMATER_DF *int SPELL_SG_FAVOR_OF_ILMATER_PM *int SPELL_SG_IRON_BONES *int SPELL_SG_JAWS_OF_THE_WOLF *int SPELL_SG_SEEK_ETERNAL_REST *int SPELL_SG_CAST_IN_STONE *int SPELL_SG_SPELL_TURNING *int SPELL_SG_NYBORS_GENTLE_REMINDER *int SPELL_SG_NYBORS_MILD_ADMONISHMENT *int SPELL_SG_NYBORS_STERN_REPROOF *int SPELL_SG_NYBORS_WRATHFUL_CASTIGATION *int SPELL_SG_SIMBULS_SYNOSTODWEOMER *int SPELL_SG_ENLARGE *int SPELL_SG_REDUCE *int SPELL_SG_MAGIC_STONE *int SPELLABILITY_SG_HALFLING_DOMAIN_POWER *int SPELL_SG_MSC_REP_LIGHT_DAMAGE *int SPELL_SG_RANDOM_ACTION *int SPELL_SG_BLACKLIGHT *int SPELL_SG_WALL_OF_ICE *int SPELL_SG_WALL_OF_STONE *int SPELL_SG_WALL_OF_IRON *int SPELL_SG_WARP_WOOD *int SPELL_SG_STRENGTH_OF_STONE *int SPELL_SG_SUNSCORCH *int SPELL_SG_CONSECRATE *int SPELL_SG_DESECRATE *int SPELL_SG_ETHEREAL_BARRIER *int SPELL_SG_FILTER *int SPELL_SG_DEEPER_DARKNESS *int SPELL_SG_DAYLIGHT_CLERIC *int SPELL_SG_WATER_BREATHING *int SPELL_SG_IRON_MIND *int SPELL_SG_PAIN_TOUCH *int SPELL_SG_WALL_OF_SOUND *int SPELL_SG_MINOR_MALISON *int SPELL_SG_DIMENSIONAL_ANCHOR *int SPELL_SG_REMOVE_BLINDNESS *int SPELL_SG_REMOVE_DEAFNESS *int SPELL_SG_EXTERMINATE *int SPELL_SG_REVITALIZE_ANIMAL *int SPELL_SG_REVITALIZE_ANIMAL_1 *int SPELL_SG_REVITALIZE_ANIMAL_2 *int SPELL_SG_BLESSED_WARMTH *int SPELL_SG_FIRE_AURA *int SPELL_SG_GREATER_MALISON *int SPELL_SG_MINOR_SPELL_TURNING *int SPELL_SG_NAT_BALANCE *int SPELL_SG_NAT_BALANCE_STR *int SPELL_SG_NAT_BALANCE_DEX *int SPELL_SG_NAT_BALANCE_INT *int SPELL_SG_NAT_BALANCE_WIS *int SPELL_SG_NAT_BALANCE_CHA *int SPELL_SG_SHOUT *int SPELL_SG_ARCANE_BOLT *int SPELL_SG_HEAL_ANIMAL_COMPANION *int SPELL_SG_DIVINE_INTERDICTION *int SPELL_SG_EMOTION *int SPELL_SG_EMOTION_DESPAIR *int SPELL_SG_EMOTION_FEAR *int SPELL_SG_EMOTION_HOPE *int SPELL_SG_EMOTION_RAGE *int SPELL_SG_THUNDER_STAFF *int SPELLABILITY_SG_HATRED_DOMAIN_POWER *int SPELL_SG_BLINDNESS *int SPELL_SG_DEAFNESS *int SPELL_SG_DELAYED_BLAST_FIREBALL1 *int SPELL_SG_DELAYED_BLAST_FIREBALL2 *int SPELL_SG_DELAYED_BLAST_FIREBALL3 *int SPELL_SG_DELAYED_BLAST_FIREBALL4 *int SPELL_SG_DELAYED_BLAST_FIREBALL5 *int SPELL_SG_MASS_BLINDNESS *int SPELL_SG_MASS_DEAFNESS *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_I_D3 *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_II_NORMAL *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_I_D4P1_III *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_II_D3 *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_III_NORMAL *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_I_D4P1_IV *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_II_D4P1_IV *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_III_D3 *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_IV_NORMAL *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_I_D4P1_V *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_II_D4P1_V *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_III_D4P1_V *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_IV_D3 *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_V_NORMAL *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_II_D4P1_VI *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_III_D4P1_VI *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_IV_D4P1_VI *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_V_D3 *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_VI_NORMAL *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_III_D4P1_VII *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_IV_D4P1_VII *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_V_D4P1_VII *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_VI_D3 *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_VII_NORMAL *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_IV_D4P1_VIII *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_V_D4P1_VIII *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_VI_D4P1_VIII *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_VII_D3 *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_VIII_NORMAL *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_V_D4P1_IX *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_VI_D4P1_IX *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_VII_D4P1_IX *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_VIII_D3 *int SPELL_SG_SUMMON_CREATURE_IX_NORMAL *int SPELLFEAT_SG_ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_ACID *int SPELLFEAT_SG_ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_COLD *int SPELLFEAT_SG_ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_ELECTRICITY *int SPELLFEAT_SG_ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_FIRE *int SPELLFEAT_SG_ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_SONIC *int SPELL_SG_LARLOCHS_MINOR_DRAIN *int SPELL_SG_WALL_OF_THORNS *int SPELL_SG_WAND_ARMORY *int SPELLABILITY_SG_GREENHAG_WEAKNESS *int AOE_PER_FOGCLOUD *int AOE_MOB_ARMOR_UNDEATH *int AOE_MOB_BLACKFLAME *int AOE_MOB_BROT_ARMS *int AOE_MOB_CLOAK_RIGHT *int AOE_MOB_COMP_STRIFE *int AOE_MOB_DETECT_DISEASE *int AOE_MOB_FREEZE_CURSE *int AOE_MOB_LOV_TORM *int AOE_PER_ALARM *int AOE_PER_TALOS_WRATH *int AOE_MOB_PURIFY_FLAMES *int AOE_MOB_REPEL_VERMIN *int AOE_MOB_FLENSING *int AOE_PER_BLOODSTORM *int AOE_MOB_GAZE_PETRIFY *int AOE_MOB_ANTILIFE_SHELL *int AOE_MOB_CORPSE_VISAGE *int AOE_PER_FOGSTINKSINGLE *int AOE_CUSTOM_SMALL *int AOE_CUSTOM_MEDIUM *int AOE_CUSTOM_LARGE *int AOE_CUSTOM_HUGE *int AOE_CUSTOM_COLOSSAL *int AOE_CUSTOM_GARGANTUAN *int AOE_PER_IGEDRAZAARS_MIASMA *int AOE_PER_FORCEWARD *int AOE_PER_GLITTERDUST *int AOE_PER_ACID_STORM *int AOE_PER_BLACKLIGHT *int AOE_PER_WALL_OF_ICE *int AOE_PER_CONSECRATE *int AOE_PER_DESECRATE *int AOE_PER_ETHEREAL_BARRIER *int AOE_MOB_FILTER *int AOE_MOB_DEEPER_DARKNESS *int AOE_PER_WALLSOUND *int AOE_PER_WALLSND_DEAF *int AOE_PER_WALLSND_SNDBLK *int AOE_PER_MIN_MALISON *int AOE_MOB_FIRE_AURA *int AOE_CUSTOM_10FT_RAD *int AOE_CUSTOM_15FT_RAD *int AOE_CUSTOM_20FT_RAD *int AOE_CUSTOM_30FT_RAD *int AOE_MOB_EMOTION_DESPAIR *int AOE_MOB_EMOTION_FEAR *int AOE_MOB_EMOTION_HOPE *int AOE_MOB_EMOTION_RAGE *int AOE_MOB_FINDTRAPS *int AOE_PER_SPIKEGROWTH *int AOE_MOB_MELFS_ACID_ARROW *int AOE_PER_BIGBYS *int AOE_MOB_INFERNO *int AOE_MOB_INFESTATION_OF_MAGGOTS *int AOE_MOB_COMBUST *int AOE_MOB_HEMORRHAGE *int AOE_MOB_SPIRIT_WORM *int AOE_MOB_LIGHT *int AOE_MOB_DAYLIGHT *int AOE_MOB_IMPROVED_INVISIBILITY *int VFX_DUR_GHOSTLY_IMAGE *int VFX_BEAM_FLAME *int VFX_BEAM_DISINTEGRATE *int VFX_DUR_FIRE_SHIELD_COLD *int VFX_DUR_FIRE_SHIELD_HOT *int VFX_FNF_PWBLIND *int VFX_DUR_ACID_STORM *int VFX_DUR_BLACK_SMOKE *int VFX_FNF_IGREDRAZZARS_MIASMA *int VFX_DUR_GLITTERDUST *int VFX_IMP_GLITTERDUST *int VFX_DUR_FORCEWARD *int VFX_FNF_LEECH_FIELD *int VFX_FNF_ANTILIFE *int IP__ONHIT_CASTSPELL_CLOAK_CHAOS_HIT *int IP__ONHIT_CASTSPELL_HOLY_AURA_HIT *int IP__ONHIT_CASTSPELL_SHIELD_LAW_HIT *int IP__ONHIT_CASTSPELL_UNHOLY_AURA_HIT *int IP__ONHIT_CASTSPELL_RIGHTEOUS_FURY_HIT *int IP__ONHIT_CASTSPELL_FREEZING_CURSE_HIT *string ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_TYPE = "SG_ELE_SUB_TYPE"; *int ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_TYPE_NONE *int ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_TYPE_ACID *int ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_TYPE_COLD *int ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_TYPE_ELECTRICITY *int ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_TYPE_FIRE *int ELEMENTAL_SUBSTITUTION_TYPE_SONIC *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_GENERAL *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_CREATION *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_SUMMONING *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_SCRYING *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_GLAMER *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_COMPULSION *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_HEALING *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_CHARM *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_PATTERN *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_SHADOW *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_CALLING *int SPELL_SUBSCHOOL_PHANTASM *int SPELL_TYPE_GENERAL *int SPELL_TYPE_CHAOTIC *int SPELL_TYPE_EVIL *int SPELL_TYPE_GOOD *int SPELL_TYPE_LAWFUL *int SPELL_TYPE_ACID *int SPELL_TYPE_COLD *int SPELL_TYPE_ELECTRICITY *int SPELL_TYPE_FIRE *int SPELL_TYPE_SONIC *int SPELL_TYPE_FEAR *int SPELL_TYPE_MIND_AFFECTING *int SPELL_TYPE_LANGUAGE *int SPELL_TYPE_DARKNESS *int SPELL_TYPE_WATER *int SPELL_TYPE_FORCE *int SPELL_TYPE_DEATH *int SPELL_TYPE_LIGHT *int SPELL_TYPE_TELEPORTATION *string AOE_TYPE_FOGACID = "VFX_PER_FOGACID"; *string AOE_TYPE_FOGFIRE = "VFX_PER_FOGFIRE"; *string AOE_TYPE_FOGSTINK = "VFX_PER_FOGSTINK"; *string AOE_TYPE_FOGKILL = "VFX_PER_FOGKILL"; *string AOE_TYPE_FOGMIND = "VFX_PER_FOGMIND"; *string AOE_TYPE_WALLFIRE = "VFX_PER_WALLFIRE"; *string AOE_TYPE_WALLWIND = "VFX_PER_WALLWIND"; *string AOE_TYPE_WALLBLADE = "VFX_PER_WALLBLADE"; *string AOE_TYPE_WEB = "VFX_PER_WEB"; *string AOE_TYPE_ENTANGLE = "VFX_PER_ENTANGLE"; *string AOE_TYPE_CHAOS = "VFX_PER_CHAOS"; *string AOE_TYPE_DARKNESS = "VFX_PER_DARKNESS"; *string AOE_TYPE_CIRCEVIL = "VFX_MOB_CIRCEVIL"; *string AOE_TYPE_CIRCGOOD = "VFX_MOB_CIRCGOOD"; *string AOE_TYPE_CIRCLAW = "VFX_MOB_CIRCLAW"; *string AOE_TYPE_CIRCCHAOS = "VFX_MOB_CIRCCHAOS"; *string AOE_TYPE_FEAR = "VFX_MOB_FEAR"; *string AOE_TYPE_BLINDING = "VFX_MOB_BLINDING"; *string AOE_TYPE_UNEARTHLY = "VFX_MOB_UNEARTHLY"; *string AOE_TYPE_MENACE = "VFX_MOB_MENACE"; *string AOE_TYPE_UNNATURAL = "VFX_MOB_UNNATURAL"; *string AOE_TYPE_STUN = "VFX_MOB_STUN"; *string AOE_TYPE_PROTECTION = "VFX_MOB_PROTECTION"; *string AOE_TYPE_FIRE = "VFX_MOB_FIRE"; *string AOE_TYPE_FROST = "VFX_MOB_FROST"; *string AOE_TYPE_ELECTRICAL = "VFX_MOB_ELECTRICAL"; *string AOE_TYPE_FOGGHOUL = "VFX_PER_FOGGHOUL"; *string AOE_TYPE_TYRANT_FOG = "VFX_MOB_TYRANT_FOG"; *string AOE_TYPE_STORM = "VFX_PER_STORM"; *string AOE_TYPE_INVIS_SPHERE = "VFX_PER_INVIS_SPHERE"; *string AOE_TYPE_SILENCE = "VFX_MOB_SILENCE"; *string AOE_TYPE_DELAY_BLAST_FIREBALL = "VFX_PER_DELAY_BLAST_FIREBALL"; *string AOE_TYPE_GREASE = "VFX_PER_GREASE"; *string AOE_TYPE_CREEPING_DOOM = "VFX_PER_CREEPING_DOOM"; *string AOE_TYPE_EVARDS_BLACK_TENTACLES = "VFX_PER_EVARDS_BLACK_TENTACLES"; *string AOE_TYPE_INVISIBILITY_PURGE = "VFX_MOB_INVISIBILITY_PURGE"; *string AOE_TYPE_DRAGON_FEAR = "VFX_MOB_DRAGON_FEAR"; *string AOE_TYPE_CUSTOM = "VFX_CUSTOM"; *string AOE_TYPE_GLYPH = "VFX_PER_GLYPH"; *string AOE_TYPE_FOGBEWILDERMENT = "VFX_PER_FOGBEWILDERMENT"; *string AOE_TYPE_CAMOUFLAGE = "VFX_PER_CAMOUFLAGE"; *string AOE_TYPE_BATTLETIDE = "VFX_MOB_BATTLETIDE"; *string AOE_TYPE_STONEHOLD = "VFX_PER_STONEHOLD"; *string AOE_TYPE_VFX_OVERMIND = "VFX_PER_VFX_OVERMIND"; *string AOE_TYPE_HORRIFICAPPEARANCE = "VFX_MOB_HORRIFICAPPEARANCE"; *string AOE_TYPE_TROGLODYTE_STENCH = "VFX_MOB_TROGLODYTE_STENCH"; *string AOE_TYPE_FOGCLOUD = "VFX_PER_FOGCLOUD"; *string AOE_TYPE_ARMOR_UNDEATH = "VFX_MOB_ARMOR_UNDEATH"; *string AOE_TYPE_CLOAK_RIGHT = "VFX_MOB_CLOAK_RIGHT"; *string AOE_TYPE_COMP_STRIFE = "VFX_MOB_COMP_STRIFE"; *string AOE_TYPE_ALARM = "VFX_PER_ALARM"; *string AOE_TYPE_TALOS_WRATH = "VFX_PER_TALOS_WRATH"; *string AOE_TYPE_REPEL_VERMIN = "VFX_MOB_REPEL_VERMIN"; *string AOE_TYPE_ANTILIFE_SHELL = "VFX_MOB_ANTILIFE_SHELL"; *string AOE_TYPE_CORPSE_VISAGE = "VFX_MOB_CORPSE_VISAGE"; *string AOE_TYPE_FOGSTINKSINGLE = "VFX_PER_FOGSTINKSINGLE"; *string AOE_TYPE_CUSTOM_SMALL = "VFX_CUSTOM_SMALL"; *string AOE_TYPE_CUSTOM_MEDIUM = "VFX_CUSTOM_MEDIUM"; *string AOE_TYPE_CUSTOM_LARGE = "VFX_CUSTOM_LARGE"; *string AOE_TYPE_CUSTOM_HUGE = "VFX_CUSTOM_HUGE"; *string AOE_TYPE_CUSTOM_COLOSSAL = "VFX_CUSTOM_COLOSSAL"; *string AOE_TYPE_CUSTOM_GARGANTUAN = "VFX_CUSTOM_GARGANTUAN"; *string AOE_TYPE_IGEDRAZAARS_MIASMA = "VFX_PER_IGEDRAZAARS_MIASMA"; *string AOE_TYPE_FORCEWARD = "VFX_PER_FORCEWARD"; *string AOE_TYPE_GLITTERDUST = "VFX_PER_GLITTERDUST"; *string AOE_TYPE_ACID_STORM = "VFX_PER_ACID_STORM"; *string AOE_TYPE_BLACKLIGHT = "VFX_PER_BLACKLIGHT"; *string AOE_TYPE_WALLICE = "VFX_PER_WALLICE"; *string AOE_TYPE_CONSECRATE = "VFX_PER_CONSECRATE"; *string AOE_TYPE_DESECRATE = "VFX_PER_DESECRATE"; *string AOE_TYPE_ETHEREAL_BARRIER = "VFX_PER_ETHEREAL_BARRIER"; *string AOE_TYPE_FILTER = "VFX_MOB_FILTER"; *string AOE_TYPE_DEEPER_DARKNESS = "VFX_MOB_DEEPER_DARKNESS"; *string AOE_TYPE_WALLSOUND = "VFX_PER_WALLSOUND"; *string AOE_TYPE_WALLSND_DEAF = "VFX_PER_WALLSND_DEAF"; *string AOE_TYPE_WALLSND_SNDBLK = "VFX_PER_WALLSND_SNDBLK"; *string AOE_TYPE_MIN_MALISON = "VFX_PER_MIN_MALISON"; *string AOE_TYPE_FIRE_AURA = "VFX_MOB_FIRE_AURA"; *string AOE_TYPE_CUSTOM_10FT_RAD = "VFX_CUSTOM_10FT_RAD"; *string AOE_TYPE_CUSTOM_15FT_RAD = "VFX_CUSTOM_15FT_RAD"; *string AOE_TYPE_CUSTOM_20FT_RAD = "VFX_CUSTOM_20FT_RAD"; *string AOE_TYPE_CUSTOM_30FT_RAD = "VFX_CUSTOM_30FT_RAD"; *string AOE_TYPE_EMOTION_DESPAIR = "VFX_MOB_EMOTION_DESPAIR"; *string AOE_TYPE_EMOTION_FEAR = "VFX_MOB_EMOTION_FEAR"; *string AOE_TYPE_EMOTION_HOPE = "VFX_MOB_EMOTION_HOPE"; *string AOE_TYPE_EMOTION_RAGE = "VFX_MOB_EMOTION_RAGE"; *string AOE_TYPE_FIND_TRAPS = "VFX_MOB_FINDTRAPS"; *string AOE_TYPE_SPIKEGROWTH = "VFX_PER_SPIKEGROWTH"; *string AOE_TYPE_MELFS_ACID_ARROW = "VFX_MOB_MELFS_ACID_ARROW"; *string AOE_TYPE_BIGBYS = "VFX_PER_BIGBYS"; *string AOE_TYPE_INFERNO = "VFX_MOB_INFERNO"; *string AOE_TYPE_INFESTATION_OF_MAGGOTS = "VFX_MOB_INFESTATION_OF_MAGGOTS"; *string AOE_TYPE_COMBUST = "VFX_MOB_COMBUST"; *string AOE_TYPE_BLACKFLAME = "VFX_MOB_BLACKFLAME"; *string AOE_TYPE_BLOODSTORM = "VFX_MOB_BLOODSTORM"; *string AOE_TYPE_FLENSING = "VFX_MOB_FLENSING"; *string AOE_TYPE_LOV_TORM = "VFX_MOB_LOV_TORM"; *string AOE_TYPE_PURIFY_FLAMES = "VFX_MOB_PURIFY_FLAMES"; *string AOE_TYPE_HEMORRHAGE = "VFX_MOB_HEMORRHAGE"; *string AOE_TYPE_SPIRIT_WORM = "VFX_MOB_SPIRIT_WORM"; *string AOE_TYPE_LIGHT = "VFX_MOB_LIGHT"; *string AOE_TYPE_DAYLIGHT = "VFX_MOB_DAYLIGHT"; *string AOE_TYPE_IMPROVED_INVISIBILITY = "VFX_MOB_IMPROVED_INVISIBILITY"; *int DOMAIN_WAR = FEAT_WAR_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_STRENGTH = FEAT_STRENGTH_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_PROTECTION = FEAT_PROTECTION_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_LUCK = FEAT_LUCK_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_DEATH = FEAT_DEATH_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_AIR = FEAT_AIR_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_ANIMAL = FEAT_ANIMAL_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_DESTRUCTION = FEAT_DESTRUCTION_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_EARTH = FEAT_EARTH_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_EVIL = FEAT_EVIL_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_FIRE = FEAT_FIRE_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_GOOD = FEAT_GOOD_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_HEALING = FEAT_HEALING_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_KNOWLEDGE = FEAT_KNOWLEDGE_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_MAGIC = FEAT_MAGIC_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_PLANT = FEAT_PLANT_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_SUN = FEAT_SUN_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_TRAVEL = FEAT_TRAVEL_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_TRICKERY = FEAT_TRICKERY_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_WATER = FEAT_WATER_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_ORC = FEAT_ORC_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_CHARM = FEAT_CHARM_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_CHAOS = FEAT_CHAOS_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_LAW = FEAT_LAW_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_SLIME = FEAT_SLIME_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_DARKNESS = FEAT_DARKNESS_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_DROW = FEAT_DROW_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_DWARF = FEAT_DWARF_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_UNDEATH = FEAT_UNDEATH_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_HALFLING = FEAT_HALFLING_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_HATRED = FEAT_HATRED_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_TYRANNY = FEAT_TYRANNY_DOMAIN_POWER; *int DOMAIN_ILLUSION = FEAT_ILLUSION_DOMAIN_POWER; Category:Grimoire include files